Stupid Play
by prettygirl17
Summary: Misty nodded sadly. He knew and he didn't care at all. Misty didn't want her first kiss to be meaningless. She wanted it to be with Ash. It was a play and that might be why he didn't care…or he could have no interest in her at all. She was sure it was the latter and she felt her heart dropping into her stomach. No. It didn't matter. She wiped her eyes and pushed off the door frame.
1. The Floor's Slippery

I wanted to try my hand at something like this.

It'll be short. But if you like it review and I will post the next chapter. ...I know I already have a chapter story up... but this came to mind. So I'll update my other story as soon as I can. I'm kind of busy right now. This will probably just be a two chapter ficlet. So yeah... review when you're finished with part one!

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon... Duh. That's why I'm writing on FAN-fiction. What's the point of this thing anyway? Ok, I'm done. Just read the story. Lol.

* * *

Ash scowled. A play. A stupid, annoying, sappy, play. And they wanted him to be in it. Him!

He shouldn't have been so cross. He liked doing things like that for fun. It was just the way he was. Here's the catch. Misty was the main girl and that annoying boy he had come to know and hate was doing the main guy. Who is this guy you may ask?

"Hey, Ash! I need your help with this!"

"Rudy." Ash muttered grinding his teeth. He pushed himself off of the floor and trudged lazily over to where Rudy was standing.

"Sheesh. Would you hurry up? This is heavy."

Ash left his hands in his pockets and looked over the large prop that Rudy was holding up. "What do you want me to do?"

Rudy groaned. The pressure of the prop was getting to him. "Just take that side and help me get it to the stage."

Ash walked slowly to the opposite side that Rudy was at. He smirked lightly but only for a moment and just stared at it.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Pick it up! Gosh, I'm getting tired."

Ash decided that he had picked on Rudy enough and reached down to picked it up on the side, walking backwards. Pikachu ran over curiously and looked at the prop. Ash gasped as Pikachu ran behind his ankles and nearly dropped the prop.

"Whoa! Careful!"

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered angrily under his breath and waited until Pikachu was a safe distance away before going on.

They sat the prop on the back wall and Daisy motioned to him. "Ash, could you grab the dresser next to the pool?"

He shrugged and headed down to the pool wondering the whole time why they needed a dresser on the stage and why it was down by the pool in the first place. He trudged to the dresser and didn't even notice _her_ sitting on the edge of the pool as he tried to pick it up.

"Ash?"

"Ah!" He caught himself as the dresser began to slip. It had to be karma. Karma against props….

She stifled a giggle as he looked over in her direction. "Oh… hi Misty."

She gave a face of mock hurt. "Oh? Hi? That's all I get? Fine way to treat your best friend." She placed her arms over her chest and turned away to the pool.

He smiled, feeling large amount of the heavy feelings he had been carrying around turn into bubbles and float away. He set the dresser down and snuck up behind him placing his hands on her bare shoulders. "Misty…" he started.

She shivered but tried to keep an annoyed face. "What?"

"Hold still."

"…Why?"

"The floor's slippery."

She turned around with an eyebrow raised. Before she could get a question Ash gripped her shoulders just barely harder and gave her a gentle push.

She slipped from there… somehow… and landed in the water with a small splash.

She popped back a moment later to see Ash picking up the dresser and trying to keep a strait face.

"You pushed me!"

He shrugged with a smile. "So what? You've pushed me in more than once."

She gaped at him as he nodded at her and started walking off. "Oh no you don't." she mumbled. She quickly pulled her self out of the pool and got behind him wrapping her arms around his neck forcefully.

Ash dropped the dresser in surprise. Luckily it didn't break but it had to be scratched up and maybe a little chipped. Unfortunately Ash didn't have time to check as Misty had her arms firmly glued to his neck and chest. He grabbed at her hands but was taken by surprise as they both tumbled into the water. They fell under and fought each other briefly before swimming to the surface.

Misty gave him a superior grin as they emerged and he scowled climbing out of the water completely soaked in all his clothes, unlike Misty (who had her swimsuit top and shorts on). Misty grabbed the pool edge and blushed allowing herself to float down just so her cheeks were below the water.

Ash turned around and saw his hat still in the water. Misty swam to the other side where it had somehow floated to. Ash watched her as carefully as he could and then grabbed it from her hand as she came back.

"Don't I get a thank you?" she asked with cute puppy face.

Ash forced himself to look away. "You pulled me in." He didn't hear her answer so he looked at her again to find the same face. He scowled. "Thanks, Misty."

She giggled, pure music to his ears, "You're welcome Ash." And then she used a simple backstroke to get to the opposite side of the pool.

"Ash! I need that dresser! Did you drown or something?"

"Oh!" He shook himself out of it quickly. "Sorry Daisy!"

He picked up the dresser turning the back to his chest so that Daisy wouldn't see the wonderful designs permanently etched onto the wood.

Ash helped them set up a bit more and then headed to his guest bedroom with the excuse that he was a bit tired. Once there he looked over the script almost gagging. This had to be the twelfth time that he had read it. It annoyed the heck out of him but for the first time in his life he found himself reading something like it was a fortune and he was going to have to just sit back and let it happen. That kiss. That stupid, annoying, sappy, stupid kiss. Main girl… main guy…. He should have expected it. That was what they usually did, wasn't it? But he still couldn't bring himself to relax about it. Rudy was probably looking forward to it. Ash thought with a grimace. Last time they had seen him, Ash had almost lost Misty to him. And now he was back and Ash was going to have to watch Rudy kiss Misty, the most important girl in his life. Of course Misty didn't seem too bothered by it either…. He rolled over and stared at the wall. Tomorrow was the play. Tomorrow he would watch them act liked they loved each other on stage in front of the world… and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

* * *

Mwahahaha! I'm evil! Lol. JK. 

I don't hate Rudy though he is a little annoying. he was great for the show. I just thought that this would make a perfect ficlet.

More comming if I get Reviews!

(Read the next chapter. It gets better.)


	2. It's Just Acting

When you finish this review it! Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to do it a certain way... but then I changed it. So I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Ash… Ash! C'mon Ash wake up!"

Ash groaned and rolled over in the bed, pulling the pillow over his head. (Rimes… kinda)

Misty pulled back and pursed her lips before cracking a wicked smile. "Oh, Pikachu!"

"I'm up!" Ash flung a hand in the air. He had been expecting the rest of his body to follow, but instead he ended up in the floor tangled up in the sheets.

Misty laughed. "Daisy wants you down to help her with the last of the set."

Ash had finally gotten up and had been putting the sheets back on the bed when reality set in. The play was today. His hands loosened on the bed spread.

"Ash?"

"Tell her that I'll be there in a second."

Misty nodded sadly behind his back and left shutting the door behind her. She let out a deep breath and leaned against the door. He knew what was happening in the play… and he didn't care at all. She didn't want her first kiss to be meaningless, even if she was acting. She wanted it to be with Ash. It was a play and he knew it. That might be why he didn't care… or he could have no interest in her at all. She was sure it was the latter and she felt her heart dropping into her stomach. No. It didn't matter. She wiped her eyes and pushed off the door frame.

* * *

"That's it. Move it to the left a little." 

Ash grunted and pushed the dresser over (the same one he had dropped). It wasn't really heavy, he was just feeling annoyed. He sighed and leaned on it, doing his best to make it look like he was tired so Daisy would overlook the chips in the wood. Luckily she didn't seem to notice.

Daisy beamed. They were doing a play… out of the water. She had been pushed into it by somebody who had insisted that the Waterflowers really had no acting skills and the only reason that their ballets were so good was because they were water gym leaders. Now here was Daisy proving them wrong. "All right! Let's run through the play one more time!" She looked at the stage and then behind her where the audience would be sitting. "Where's Rudy?"

Ash almost smiled.

"Well… you do his lines until he shows up Ash."

Ash promptly jumped off of the dresser in shock, knocking his foot into the wood in the process. His cheeks went slightly pink as he rubbed his toe. "Wh-what?"

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Do Rudy's lines while we wait for him."

Ash stared at her. The irony just didn't go away.

"C'mon Ash! It's not that difficult! You just read his lines. You don't have to actually act them out. Rudy will take care of the when he comes back."

Ash looked at Misty unsurely then suddenly realized that he was chickening out in a room full of only girls and tried to shrug off his cowardly act. He walked forward and took the script out of Daisy's hand, looking it over. "The final scene." He muttered.

"Yeah. Misty needs to work on it."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true! You're like really good in the play on every scene except that one. You need to get it right. The play is today."

"I know that! I'm not stupid!"

"Then get it right! Unless you like want to make a total fool of yourself on stage. Action!"

Misty sighed and turned to Ash, staring at him for a moment before it clicked. "Oh! U-Um." He pulled the script up to his face. "I want…" he trailed off, his cheeks getting warm as he stared at the sheet in front of him.

Daisy sighed and sat down. "Ash, try some more emotion."

"You said that I didn't have to act." Ash mumbled.

"Well, it would help if you actually said the lines. Just belt them out. It's acting. It's not like you actually mean it."

"Okay, okay." He sighed and looked at Misty, blushing again. The line was completely sappy and he couldn't get it to come out of his mouth. Suddenly he realized that Misty was the one who needed to know her lines, not him, so he just cut to the chase, not saying the whole line because Misty would know what it was suppose to be. "Y-You're beautiful."

Misty looked away with slightly pink cheeks. "But... I am hardly worthy." Obvioously Ash had left something out of his line, but they went on anyway.

Ash looked at his script and then stepped closer leaning over slightly while he tried to look at her face. "I… I think you deserve someone better than me."

She looked up and her throat ran dry as he came closer. "No. You are all…" she trailed off, feeling her heart speed up, and gulped. "…all I'll ever want."

Ash bit his lip. He knew this part. He had watched them practice for it, though they hadn't exactly gone through with it yet. Slowly he reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, then placed his hand on her cheek. He started calming down. Everyone saw it as just acting, he could have poured his heart out to her and no one would have thought anything of it.

Misty leaned into his touch, and searched his eyes. She wanted him to kiss her, she almost had to refrain herself from filling up the space. Rudy was kissing her tonight. She had managed to keep him from kissing throughout recitals, but that would be impossible during the actual play. If Ash kissed her now, he would be her first kiss.

He paused and then leaned forward with his eyes lingering on her lips. He knew what he wanted to do.

Misty's heart was pounding and she was surprised that it didn't scare him away. Finally her eyes fluttered closed and she could feel his warm breath tickling the skin around her mouth. By now Ash had closed his eyes too.

"And cut!"

Both of their eyes shot open and they stared at each other from just a couple inches, before jumping away from each other.

"Perfect Misty! You do it like that in the play and it's sure to be a success!" Daisy exclaimed.

Misty nodded, secretly hating her sister for cutting them off. Wait… that had been a male voice.

Rudy handed the miniature microphone to Daisy and jumped onto the stage between Ash and Misty. "Sorry I'm late. Where are we?"

"Scene six."

Ash clenched his fists and quickly left through the curtain to the hall. Once out he angrily punched the wall and then let his hand fall. He had been so close.

"Ash, come back! This is your scene!"

Ash reentered the stage pulling a grubby looking garb over his head, an outfit obviously fit for a peasant.

"Take it from the top!" Daisy cried out triumphantly. Then she sat down in the front row to watch.

"Um…"

She groaned and threw her face into her hands, then looked over them. "Ash, _please_ tell me you didn't forget your lines again."

He blushed slightly. "I didn't forget them!"

Her hands went down and she leaned back into her seat. "All right then. Carry on."

Ash shook his head to get rid of any unwanted thoughts and started reciting his lines about the princess and the extremely antagonizing prince. He ground his teeth, putting extra emphasis on how stubborn and annoying the prince was.

"Wow… great job Ash! That was perfect!"

Ash left the stage as Rudy and Misty came on, then he stood behind the curtains and watched.

They were both great actors, but Ash found his gaze drawn to Misty. The way she moved smoothly across the stage to play her part, the way her lips shaped each word, the way the stage light fell perfectly on her. He shook his head. _I shouldn't be thinking like this. _Of course if didn't help that Misty had er… changed over the time that they had known each other. He blushed at his thoughts and pulled himself behind the curtain.

Finally Rudy and Misty finished their lines and came behind the curtain with him.

Misty was laughing. While Ash had been caught up in his thoughts, apparently Rudy had said something very funny.

He frowned and watched the two walk out of the room then growled quietly under his breath and followed them into the hallway. Rudy finally left and Misty sat down on one of the chairs set up for her sisters in the hallway. "Hey Ash."

"Hey." He grumbled pulling the garb off.

"You know, the play's not to far away. You should just leave it on."

He shrugged. "I don't really like it. It's kind of ironic really… you playing a princess and me playing a peasant."

She blinked and turned her head to the side. "Why?"

"I dunno. It just seems like that's the way it would be if we really were living back then."

"No. I don't think so. I would hate to be a princess. To be stuck inside all day handing out decrees and being shoved into stuffy preppy dresses is definitely not how I want to live."

"And of course Rudy would be a prince…." He muttered, ignoring her comment.

"Ash Ketchum, are you… are you jealous?"

"What?" He looked up in surprise with a light blush on cheeks before he realized that it was a joke. "No! Why would I be jealous of him?"

She smiled noticing the wonderful reaction she was getting out of him. "Oh. I dunno. He _is_ a great trainer, a gym leader at that. He has a lot of talents actually. He's not that bad looking either."

Ash scowled to himself, but not for the reason she thought. Hearing her hand out all of those compliments and knowing that they were compliments that would never be sent his way, was just pushing him closer to the edge he was already nearing.

He shrugged and plopped down on the seat next to her, throwing the garb on the floor at his feet.

"It's going to get all dirty and then Daisy's gonna be all over you about it."

Again, he shrugged. "It's a peasant's outfit isn't it? No one going to think anything about it if it's a little dirty."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Ash. You can be so irresponsible…. On that note… when were you planning on paying me back for my bike?"

Ash groaned. "When are you going to let go of that stupid bike?"

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "When you pay me back for it, of course."

He ground his teeth. "Well I can't wait till I do. Once you get you're stupid bike back, you won't have a reason to follow me around anymore. Maybe then I can get a break from you!"

He stood and walked off angrily leaving Misty with her mouth open in shock. She watched him turn a corner and then looked down at her lap letting her eyes fill up with tears.

"Stupid, stupid girls!" He grumbled angrily. Ash paced back and forth in front of "his" bed. The reality of his words had just sunk in for him. She thought that he didn't care about her, that he didn't want her around, when in fact it was just the opposite. He had gotten frustrated because even after all this time she had brought up the bike. It seemed like the only reason she had any connection to him was because she was waiting for him to pay her back for the bike. But even still… how had his words left her feeling? If he did want to get her to change her mind, it had definitely not helped.

So now here he stood, pacing his room and trying to convince himself that everything would be fine and he didn't have to apologize. "She's such a stupid girl!" he threw himself onto the bed and rolled over. "A pretty, stupid girl." He admitted to himself with a blush. (A/N Pretty as in beautiful.)

He rolled back over and groaned. "I have to apologize… don't I?" He stood up stuffing his hands into his pockets and looked at the clock. "Shoot!" As quickly as he could he ran out and down to the stage pushing through crowds of people to get backstage.

"Ash! Finally!" Daisy handed him his costume. "Misty said you dropped it."

"Oh… yeah… thanks." He grabbed it from her and went into a nearby room to change. He had only been wearing the top half during recital.

When he finally came out he felt extremely uncomfortable. He looked around backstage. The play was about to start. Misty and Rudy were all the way dressed up for the play and Ash froze and looked at Misty. Even in the dim light she was beautiful. Her hair was down (he secretly loved her hair down), and she wore a dress nearly to the floor with a green undertone and short sleeves. Daisy forced her into some make-up, but just enough to show off what beauty was already there.

Ash gulped and scooted back a little to wait for his scene. He wasn't sure he wanted to be seen in his outfit. It didn't necessarily look bad… but it was obviously a peasant's outfit and probably a young one.

Misty and Rudy went on first. Misty was shaking but Ash saw her pull it in right before she went out on stage.

Ash watched them and despite his feeling toward the two of them at the moment, he could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Misty was obviously enjoying herself even though she was trying not to be afraid and her smile… was enough to make him smile.

"Ash that's your cue!" Daisy whispered from next to him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry." He quickly walked onto the stage and interrupted what would have been a very romantic moment to the audience.

Basically, the plot was very cliché. The prince fell in love with the princess and the prince is very egoistic, having trouble being a prince. Misty acted out the princess, and helped him to see what kind of a prince he would be and what he could do with his power. Ash was the friend of Misty and subject of the prince who gave her advice while holding a pretty strong grudge against the prince. Maybe that was why Rudy didn't suspect anything from Ash.

Ash glared at Rudy and walked off of the stage behind them.

Rudy turned to the two once he was off. "I have to go get something for the next scene."

"But Rudy our scene's in just a couple of minutes." Misty whispered with panic in her voice.

"I'll be right back I promise." Misty and Ash watched him leave and Misty spoke up.

"What if he doesn't get back quick enough?"

"Then Daisy will kill him." Ash replied lightly.

Misty glared at him.

"What?"

She just shook her head and turned around.

A few minutes passed and Ash was on stage when Daisy came to Misty. "All right Misty, it's your scene."

"Rudy's not back."

"What do you mean?"

"Rudy went to get something and he's not back yet."

"Oh-Oh no! What are we going to do?"

"Just announce that there's going to be a delay… or a short intermission."

"But this is the last scene! What if I lose my bet? Oh I got it! Get on stage and pretend that you're writing about the prince in your journal. You won't be alone long. Hurry."

"Wh-what? But-" Daisy was out of site before Misty could argue and she let out a deep breath and slipped onto the stage, prepared to add-lib.

* * *

"Ash!" 

"What?"

"Rudy's missing."

"What?"

"We need you to replace him."

"What?"

"Please Ash!"

"B-But everyone already saw me on stage as the peasant. What am I suppose to do? Announce that he doesn't love her anymore? That'll be a great ending for the audience." H suddenly blushed realizing how his statement had sounded. He was panicking. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Just… Just help me Ash! Please!"

"What am I suppose to do?"

Daisy pulled up her bag and rummaged through it. "It just so happens that this play has been redone a lot. There are tons of different endings. I only have four." She pulled out a script and handed it to him. "Say this. Misty will just have to play along. But she's smart. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Ash gulped and looked it over. "I-I have to say this?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Ash, it's a play. It's just acting."

He wasn't sure if the statement should make him feel relieved or disappointed. "Ok. I'll do it."

"Thank you so much Ash. I don't know how to repay you. Now please hurry. Misty's stuck on the stage "reading" right now."

He nodded and quickly looked over the script, hoping that he would remember everything and then hurried out onto stage.

He moved forward with as much confidence as he could and Misty looked at him with pure shock before masking it.

He gulped. "I-I regret to inform you that… the prince is engaged."

Misty stared at him in complete confusion.

"To someone else."

She looked down in shock.

A second later someone else entered the stage and Ash looked up in horror. There stood Rudy. What were they going to do now?

Rudy looked between them for a moment before Daisy's arm reached onto the stage and pulled him clumsily off. Then Rudy came back on with Daisy on his arm. She was wearing the dress that she had put on to collect tickets. It didn't exactly fit the time that the play took place but it would pass now that it was needed. She smiled at Misty and gave her a small look that said to play along.

Misty looked back and forth before finally snapping out of it. "You've been engaged to someone else the whole time?"

Rudy opened his mouth but he wasn't sure what to say. Daisy nodded at Ash and Ash took over.

"It's true."

"I'm sorry." Rudy said hurriedly.

"I don't want to hear it." Misty cut in. "You've been knowingly lying to me and… I-I think I realize now why your subjects hate you so."

Ash snorted when she said "subjects", as he was considered to be one in the play.

Misty turned to him and instantly his posture straitened.

Rudy suddenly smirked to himself and walked over to them. "Yes. You know why my subjects hate me. But what about this one?" he said gesturing to Ash.

Ash and Misty stood there, unsure what they were supposed to say, and Rudy went on. "Could it be that this subject felt jealous?"

Ash felt his cheeks heat up. What was Rudy trying to do to him? What was he suppose to say? Sure his character had been very sour towards him, and it could be easily taken that way. But what was he suppose to say? Should he go along with it?

He glanced at Daisy and she gave a short nod. _Thanks Daisy_.

"I-I…" Shoot. Now Misty was staring at him too… along with everyone in the audience. They were all waiting for the smash ending, and it all seemed to balance in his hands.

"I-Is it true?"

Ash looked down at her. She sounded almost hopeful. _It's just acting._ He reminded himself. But he couldn't take his gaze from hers. He realized that he was cornered. He did not want to do this… but he was stuck. "Yes." He whispered. Then he realized that the crowd couldn't hear him so he raised his voice. "Yes. It's true."

Misty smiled a little and Rudy walked back to Daisy with a smile.

Misty walked closer and even though it was _just acting_ Ash felt his heart speed up. "So… do you love me?"

Ash looked around and suddenly remembered the scene they had acted out earlier. Those were the only lines he could seem to think of. "Yes. B-But I'm a peasant… hardly worthy of a princess."

She smiled realizing what he was doing. "I think you are."

He blushed and she wrapped her arms around his neck before reaching up and kissing him.

Ash froze, his eyes going wide. The shock of being kissed by his best friend after being in love with her for five years was… almost overbearing. But pure bliss.

She smiled and pulled back as some whistles went around the room.

He blushed still stuck in the same position, before he smiled and pulled her back towards him.

Misty pulled away and covered up the microphone so she could scold him quietly. "Ash, there are children in here."

"Who cares?" he whispered back before covering her mouth with his.

* * *

After the play, the few people who were in it stood in the hall as people left. 

Two young men walked up to them and who should they be other than…

"Brock?!" Ash and Misty cried in unison. Then they turned to the man beside him. "Tracey?!"

Brock tapped a DVD recorder around his neck and winked at them before walking off without a word. Tracy tagged behind with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Great." Ash whispered sarcastically.

Rudy turned to them and Ash gave him a half-hearted glare.

Rudy laughed. "Well, you can't tell me that you're mad at me for that."

Ash shrugged and Rudy looked at Misty who was a little ways away by now talking to a little girl. The girl said something while pointing at Ash that seemed to make her blush, but she went on talking to her anyway.

"No…. I guess not." Ash whispered quietly.

Rudy smiled. "I knew she wanted to kiss you Ash. Every time we were suppose to in the recital, she would freak out and make up an excuse. She's obsessed with you."

Ash blushed but kept his gaze on Misty.

"Ash." Then tone was obviously meant to get his attention, so Ash looked up.

Rudy paused and then said quietly. "You're a very lucky guy."

Ash blinked and looked between his eyes like he was trying to remember something. Suddenly he smiled. "I know."

Rudy gave a short nod and turned to leave.

Misty walked up beside Ash and slipped her hand into his with a shy smile. Ash stared strait ahead but tightened his hand on hers.

"Is Rudy leaving?" Misty whispered.

Ash nodded.

"One sec." She ran ahead.

Ash shifted uncomfortably as he watched them hug and then saw Rudy hand her a flower. Rudy looked his way and winked. Ash tilted his head in recognition, but all of sudden he didn't seem to be so friendly towards him.

Rudy turned around with a smile and shook his head. All that time and the kid was freaking out over a flower.

He suddenly smiled and turned around. "Ash!"

Misty had made it back to him so they both looked up. "Remember, she's a princess. Better treat her as such or I'll come back and you won't even have time to regret it."

Ash smirked. "You don't have to worry about that. After all, you have to take a ship and then a bus… and then a cab…. I'm sure I'll have time to hide from both of you by then."

Misty elbowed him in the side.

"Ow!"

Rudy shook his head. "Oh, I'll find a way."

Ash rubbed his stomach. "Yeah, I bet you will." He mumbled. "You don't have to worry about it."

"I won't. Oh and by the way. If you want a copy of "Ash and Misty's scene", you can pay Mr. Sketchit and Mr. Slate 19.95."

As Rudy walked away, Ash and Misty looked at each other before Ash yelled, "Brock! Tracey!"

* * *

A/N 

Lol, like I said, it's a sappy play. I found the words in the play pretty hard to do. It turned out pretty sappy anyway but oh well, the title has "sappy" in it. It took so long because I was going to make Rudy kind of the "bad guy". But I decided not to, so I had to switch everything around and that was pretty hard.

Please review!

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
